


It Started Out as a Feeling (Which then grew into a Hope)

by Snowworries



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, The Flash - Freeform, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowworries/pseuds/Snowworries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: sharing clothes ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll come back, when you call me

Snow poured down outside of the West household, the cold weather outside was readily forgotten as friends and family talked, laughed and chatted with steaming mugs of hot chocolate and family cookie recipes sitting warmly in their full stomachs. Cold wind blowing strongly outside, the family were tucked warmly within, jolly music and a warm fireplace kept the house glowing from the inside out. Jesse "Quick" Wells stood off to the side of the living room, her steaming mug of eggnog held softly underneath her nose as the sweet scent wafted over her, watching her many new, and old, friends interact as laughter floated over her, spreading through her body like a warm fire.

 

There was one person in particular, however, that she had kept her eye on over the course of the entire evening, Wally West. He was a "new" addition to the West family, his boyish charm and enigmatic nature making him very much an approachable man, his young rounded face lit up with a grin as he idly chatted with his sister and father, Iris and Joe West. His eyes shone with the light under the glow of their ceiling fixture, his face now seemingly angular and strong despite the sweet dimples in his cheeks, his toothy smile igniting a fire deep in the pit of her belly as she stared on in adoration. Holding a finger up, he made his way towards Jesse, her eyes widening almost comically, as he touched her elbow lightly and squeezed past her in search of more eggnog. With a surge of unadulterated bravery, she tugged on his elbow slightly, pulling him along to the kitchen, where she poured more into his mug, before tugging him towards the soft, red sofa in the very middle of the living room. With a small look of surprise, he smiled over at her, her knees tucked up to her chest as she sat with her mug resting in her joined hands. She felt giddy with joy, her head feeling pleasantly fuzzy as her head rested gently against the soft velvety material of the sofa, her heart feeling light in her thorax. With a tilt of his head and a shaky breath, he opened his mouth to speak."So, what do you like to do in your spare time?" he leant forward slightly, his face closer to hers, and her breath caught in her throat from the close proximity.

"Oh, uh, me?" she paused, trying desperately to focus, the feeling of his breath fluttering the hair against her forehead sending her attention swirling in dizzying spirals, refocusing herself just as the corners of his eyes crinkled in confusion, "I don't really have many things that I like to do outside of work; I mostly just work with my Dad, helping him in any way I can, but back on my Earth, I wasn't really a well-known scientist. I'd graduated high school at fourteen then graduated university at eighteen. I never really had anything to do so I spent most of my time engineering new medicines and helping to cure diseases. Not by myself, of course, I'm still far too young for that, but I don't really have anything to my social life outside of that."With an astonished look of surprise, a smile spread across his face as he laughed softly. "What about you?" she looked up at him in question, her interest getting the best of her as she shuffled herself forwards until they were only mere centimetres apart.

"I'm trying to get my master’s degree in engineering, I'm doing it for my own love of engineering, of course, but I want to be independent." He looked knowingly over at his father with a forlorn expression, "I've never really known what that was like outside of taking care of my mother but, now that she's gone, I have nothing left to take care of but myself. I want to do that for myself, ya' know?" She smiled back at him, nodding along in agreement. She did know. All her life she had been her father's daughter, hiding in his shadow and being watched constantly. Her father was loving but far too protective, never letting her experience life as it was.

 

Wally felt as though he was just a boy, his life prior to his mother's death being that of a life full of heartache, debt and the crushing realisation that his father had left him unknowingly. His talents were wasted, his racing being that of an outlet as he struggled with money and the true state of his, and his mother's, life. When she died, he knew that his connection with his father would grow stronger and stronger, the appearance of a stable father-figure sending shockwaves through his memories and through his heart. His connection with Jesse, however, sent him burrowing further and further into her embrace, Jesse unknowingly being embedded within the tightly-woven confines of his heart. She felt protected and safe with him, as he did with her, but their hidden feelings always caused tension and confusion to twist and bend its way in between their relationship. Just thinking about how far they'd come had her confused and relatively saddened.

 

Her eyes suddenly felt overwhelmingly heavy, the feelings and emotions in her heart tiring her out, as her head continued to grow lighter and lighter as she desperately tried to remain focused and awake, her body leaning further and closer to the soft cushion by her side, however, it was getting late and her eyelids were growing heavier by the second, so maybe she could just take a moment to rest, only for a minute or two. With a yawn, she muttered a small apology, feeling vaguely guilty as she began to nod off, her head resting heavily against the sofa, but his arm came around her shoulders, his palm coming up to nudge her head into the crook of his shoulder. With a quiet thank you, she drifted off, the faint scent of pine swirling around her, enveloping her in warmth as she breathed him in, her arm resting loosely against his torso as she nestled closer to his side. Her eyes fluttered shut with her ear rested over his beating heart.

 


	2. No need to say goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (cont.)

Opening her eyes she felt warm breath waft across her face, the crisp smell of menthol and hot chocolate rousing her, the quiet sound of chatter and the twinkle of Christmas lights catching her attention. Sitting up she felt physically restrained, the light weight around her middle alerting her to a familiar presence wrapping her side in warmth, she noticed Wally’s arm laying nestled against her side. Her eyes drifting upwards she peered up at him, his head was tipped back against the edge of the sofa, his eyes tightly shut and his body relaxed and heavy against her side, his posture calm and open he stirred, his eyelids fluttering open. She felt his arm pull her tighter against his body until his face was tucked in her chestnut curls, her face burning red with surprise as he buried his nose deeper into the crevice of her shoulder. Making eye contact with his sister Iris, who was smirking widely into her mug of hot chocolate, Jesse tried to move out from his firm hold, her face seeming to grow redder with each passing second, but with no luck as his hold tightened.

Sensing Jesse’s distress Iris finally gave in, pulling her harshly from his hold, as Jesse toppled into Iris’ arms. Iris, pulling back to laugh slightly, held Jesse steady as Wally awoke. He stood uneasily, his eyes still heavy with sleep, he stumbled. The other occupants of the room spun around to face them, their eyes wide with amusement as they stifled their laughter behind their mugs. Barry and Caitlin were standing next to one another, Barry's hand pressed affectionately against her back, they spoke in hushed whispers, giggling every so often as they stared on at the couple standing awkwardly beside Iris. Iris, of course, seemed amused, her eyes twinkling with muffled laughter and cheeks red from the spiked eggnog. She shuffled along behind Jesse, unsubtly guiding her towards the rest of the group with a mumbled excuse to Wally, whose eyes were still heavy and shiny with sleep.

He got up unsteadily, he made his way around the room with a mug of eggnog in hand, desperately searching for his coat, his eyes grew wide as he glanced at his watch in surprise. Jesse wandered out onto the front porch, looking over at him as he stood putting his shoes on, her eyes sparkling under the shine of the Christmas lights, she rubbed her freezing hands along her arms as goose bumps bloomed across the surface of her skin. Seeing her reaction to the cold, Wally removed an extra jumper from his backpack and held it out, motioning for her to put her arms into it. Slipping her arms inside and pulling the piece of clothing closer around her, she turned and placed a kiss upon his cheek, rushing down the driveway before making her way towards her parked car. Starting the ignition, she looked out her window to see the shadowed stature of a group of people standing on the porch, their soft laughter flowing from the other residents in the house as it followed her down the snow-covered street.

She sped home, the Christmas lights adorning shops and buildings a distant blur as jolly men and women walked past, her head nodding along to the sound of Christmas music flooding the car as she made her way through town. Cutting onto her street, she parked her car in the public garage, the immediate beep of the auto-lock ringing throughout the building as she made her way upstairs, all the way thinking of her interactions with Wally: the way in which he spoke, his quiet vibrato and reassuring tone sending her spiralling deeper and deeper into foreign emotional territory, his warm eyes inviting and sweet as they stared deeply into her own.

Slipping the keys into the lock, she swung open the front door into her empty apartment, the Christmas tree standing tall against the balcony window, fairy-lights twisting and twirling around the room. Taking her shoes off she shuffled into her bedroom, breathing a loud sigh she pressed her back against the wooden surface of her door. Groaning in frustration and embarrassment, she made her way over to her bed, falling face down into her pillows she laid down under her duvet, her face blooming pink as memories of the night streamed through her mind on an endless carousel of shame, her alcohol-fumed decisions coming back in waves, bowling her over one by one until she was burrowing herself deeper and deeper under the covers. Resigning herself, her hair a mess and her makeup smudged across her face, she drew a blanket up and over her head as she closed her eyes and willed herself to fall asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm going to be honest, this is not exactly what I wanted for this but I feel as though this idea just needs to be expanded on... just go along with it, promise that I'll fix it


End file.
